On The Other Hand
by foreverswift15
Summary: Gochi is Goku and Chi-Chi's only daughter. She's strangely powerful, but she doesn't know how to use her power. With the help of Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan, she'll learn how to control her power and show her true potential. Rated T for violence.
1. The Only Little Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except for Gochi, whom I practically love. All rights to everything else that is in Dragon Ball Z goes to the creator Akira Toriyama.**

_A/N: This story is sort of a replacement story to "Because You're Mine." I decided that I didn't like the idea of Gohan having a twin because Gohan gets to go on his own adventures and he needs to figure out life by himself. I didn't decide that until I started watching the "Great Saiyaman Saga" and he met Videl. I just don't think he needs a twin. This character might be a "Mary Sue". I'm going to allow you to be the judge of that, but this is how I see this character. I see Gochi as more of a Daddy's Girl which is what she should be because in the Anime, Goku and Chi-Chi only had sons, which Chi-Chi was more protective over and Goku is a good father, but I think he needs someone to bond with, not just Gohan and Goten, because they bonded with Goku over battles and fighting, which is what Goku is about, but this story should show the softer side of him, and the warrior side of a girl. He's a little easy on Gochi, but she pushes herself to her limits. I think she's a great character. Please no hate comments if you can help it. If you do so happen to have a hate comment, please send it to me in a PM. (: Thank you very much! _

* * *

A young mother stood in her doorway as she waved goodbye to her two oldest, one, her husband, the other, her four-year old son, Gohan. She absolutely forbade her husband to take their youngest, as she was only 3 years old and not ready for travel. Chi-Chi sighed and walked back into the house and began washing the dishes, carefully scrubbing the inside and outside of each and every bowl. Her husband's appetite had always eluded her. Where in the world was he stuffing all that rice? She giggled to herself and soon became lost in her own thoughts.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a car horn was heard outside the small home, causing the young child upstairs to begin crying, unfamiliar with the loud noise. Chi-Chi knew that it was only her father and continued upstairs to tend to her beautiful daughter. As with Gohan, this one was born with a tail, a tribute of Goku, Chi-Chi's husband. Just when Chi-Chi had gotten Gochi back to sleep, her father came in and slammed the door, young Gochi began crying once more.

"Chi-Chi! Gochi! I brought presents!" Gyu Mao, also known as the Ox King, yelled into the house. Gochi heard her grandfather's voice and opened her eyes, letting a couple tears slip. Chi-Chi sighed at her daughter and brought her downstairs, allowing her to see her grandfather.

"Grandpa?"

"Hi, sweetie!" The Ox King exclaimed.

"Honestly, Dad, you don't have to bring something every time you come over." Chi-Chi said, handing over Gochi to the Ox King.

"But Chi-Chi, she deserves to be spoiled!" Gyu Mao proceeded to tickle his granddaughter.

"She still has a lot of Gohan's old toys to play with, as well." Chi-Chi removed herself from the room and went to make some tea.

Hours passed as the daughter and father talked over the tea and Gochi. Suddenly, low talking was heard from outside the front door. Chi-Chi walked over to investigate and pulled open the door. Krillin was on the other side, mumbling to himself as the Ox King peeked around the corner, holding his granddaughter's hand.

"Oh, hi, Krillin! I thought I heard someone talking out here!" Chi-Chi said, smiling brightly.

"Hi.. Uh.. Chi-Chi." Krillin said, nervously. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of something to say.

"Krill..in?" Gochi said to her grandfather. Gyu Mao nodded.

"Well, what is it, Krillin? Is it about Goku?" Krillin nodded at Goku's name. "Well, what is it? Is he going to be late? He's going to be late, isn't he?" Krillin nodded, quickly, glad that she had thought of her own excuse.

"Well, why don't you come in for some tea? There's plenty to go around." Gyu Mao offered, which Krillin reluctantly accepted.

Chi-Chi sat both Krillin and her father down at the kitchen table as she took the tea kettle off of the stove and poured three cups. Krillin noticed that the Ox King was holding another child, a girl.

"Does Goku have another child?" Gochi reached out to Krillin. Krillin nervously took her from the Ox King.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Her name is Gochi. She's our precious little girl." Krillin laughed nervously, looking at Gochi and suddenly seeing the strange resemblance between Goku and Gochi.

Gochi slid down from Krillin's lap and ran to get her favorite toy to show to Krillin. Chi-Chi kept a watchful eye on her daughter. The three adults talked for maybe half an hour. Krillin relaxed, but was never fully comfortable. Chi-Chi was a scary and incredibly strong woman. When both Krillin and Gyu Mao had left, Chi-Chi made herself and her daughter dinner. Finally, when Gochi had been put to bed, Chi-Chi went to bed herself, wondering where in the world Goku could possibly be.

Chi-Chi put the thought out of her mind and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep before Gochi woke up.

When she awoke the next morning, she discovered that Goku still had not shown up, neither had Gohan. She shook off the abandonment as she prepared Gochi's breakfast before she woke up.

By 8 AM, Gochi had been fed and Chi-Chi's father had shown up to spend another day with his daughter and her family. Chi-Chi worried, like every normal mother, but she was sure that Goku would keep Gohan safe, no matter where he was.

"I wish they would at least call! This is ridiculous." Chi-Chi said, slamming the wooden spoon she had in her hand down on the counter. "I think we should go over there." She said, after moments of thought. Chi-Chi looked at Gochi. She smiled, happily eating her banana in her high chair. "I don't want her to grow up without a father. Who knows what Goku and his gang have gotten into."

"Chi-Chi, I'm sure if something would've happened, they would've called." The Ox King said. Then something connected in Chi-Chi's mind. Krillin had come over yesterday. Something _was _wrong.

"They didn't call. They sent Krillin!" Chi-Chi grabbed her daughter and piled everything needed into her father's car, but her father.

"Wait! Chi-Chi!" The Ox King hurriedly got into the front seat and Chi-Chi zoomed out of the Mt. Paoz area. Gochi was in the backseat, happily giggling at the scenery that was going by her. She had never been in a car before.

Chi-Chi drove until they were at the Kame House. Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi stepped out and knew they were immediately in trouble. Chi-Chi got out of the car and slammed the door and walked up to the three, with angry eyes.

"All right! Where are they? Where is my precious little boy!" Chi-Chi screamed at the three, looking at each of them separately to see who would be guilty.

"Hey Chi-Chi! Nice to see you!" Master Roshi said, light-heartedly.

"Chi-Chi, I think if you'll come sit down, we'll explain everything." said Bulma, annoyed at Krillin for not telling Chi-Chi the truth. The Ox King grabbed his granddaughter out of her seat and carried her into the house, behind Chi-Chi, who was mumbling to herself about Goku's gangs and martial arts.

"Chi-Chi, I don't really know how to say this, but… um… Goku's… well… dead." Krillin said, sadly.

"DEAD? How did he die? What about Gohan?"

"He fought nobly alongside Piccolo against Raditz, the Saiyan who came here to destroy the Earth. When Piccolo fired his last attack, Goku went down with Raditz, he didn't get away in time." Master Roshi mentioned, looking grim.

"Gohan…well, Piccolo took Gohan to train because there's two more Saiyans on the way here and Gohan actually fought Raditz for hurting Goku and Piccolo saw the potential in the kid." Chi-Chi was on the verge of tears. Her husband was gone. Her little boy had been basically kidnapped by Piccolo, who was trying to destroy the Earth himself. What else could happen?


	2. The Saiyan Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides Gochi, whom I practically love. All rights to anything Dragon Ball Z related goes to the creator Akira Toriyama.**

**Oh! And I forgot to mention, thanks for the reviews! They are much appreciated. (:**

_Last time, in **On the Other Hand.**_

Chi-Chi was on the verge of tears. Her husband was gone. Her little boy had been basically kidnapped by Piccolo, who was trying to destroy the Earth himself. What else could happen?

_And now.._

* * *

A large blast was heard behind them. Krillin got into his fighting stance, unsure what it was. Gochi giggled in her grandfather's arms, happy with what she had just done. The hole in the wall was nearly twice her size. Chi-Chi looked at the hole in the wall, then at her daughter.

"Not another one! None of Goku's kids are ever going to be normal, are they?" Chi-Chi sighed and fell back on the couch. Master Roshi was inspecting the hole in the wall.

"Hmm.. Goku made a hole in my wall, right there when he was younger. He had just gotten control over his power, and then he lost it." Master Roshi said. "He surely wasn't this young though." Gochi laughed at the old man's beard and grabbed onto it.

Krillin thought back and looked at the hole in the wall. "Now that I think about it, I remember that. That was the first day Goku and I came to train with you. He was such a hard head."

"Face it, Chi-Chi. You have a Goku, right here." The Ox King said to his daughter, who was almost about to faint.

**  
A year had passed since Raditz had come to Earth. This was the day, the day that the other two Saiyans were due to arrive. Chi-Chi had arrived with her father and Gochi, who was now four years old and chattier than ever, to Master Roshi's to watch the fight on television.

The moment Chi-Chi saw Gohan on the television, she was screaming with joy that her little boy was all right. Gochi walked over to where her mother sat and looked at what was on the television.

"Gohan?" She said and pointed at the small, dark figure in the middle of the television screen.

"Yeah, that's Gohan." Chi-Chi said, and brushed her daughter's hair with her hand.

"Gohan!" Gochi beat on the television screen, trying to talk to her brother. Chi-Chi quickly pulled her away.

"Honey, he can't hear you. There's no reason to beat on the screen." Gochi complied and sat down in front of her mother. Chi-Chi began absentmindedly braiding Gochi's hair, although she had already braided it that morning.

The fight between the Z Fighters and the Saiyans lasted virtually all day. Gohan was a little beat up and Chi-Chi was hysterical. Piccolo had sacrificed himself to save Gohan. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha were all dead. Krillin had been beaten up, but was managing to survive. Gohan seemed to be the next victim, until Nimbus swooped in.

Gohan was confused, but ecstatic. His life had been saved. He hadn't been killed. Krillin looked up to see a tall warrior standing before them, and he seemed familiar. The spiky black hair was unmistakable, it was Goku!

"Daddy?" Gochi pointed to the screen once again. Chi-Chi hadn't noticed, but she looked up at the screen to see none other than Goku.

"That's your father, Gochi. That's your Dad. He's alive, Gochi!" Chi-Chi hugged her daughter and spun her around before setting the dizzy girl back in front of the television.

Goku was determined to win this fight. Krillin and Gohan had both been healed with a half senzu bean. "I'll take care of this, okay? You guys just stay out of this." Gohan and Krillin both thought he was crazy, but when he easily defeated Nappa, the large Saiyan, they were left with gaping mouths. The only opponent left was the small, but strangely powerful Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked as he stepped forward to his fallen comrade. Nappa reached out a hand to the Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta grabbed a strong hold onto his arm and threw him up into the air before blasting him away.

Krillin and Gohan were horrified, as was Goku. Vegeta and Goku then began to spar, neither warrior stronger than the other. Then Vegeta created a moon and turned into a Great Ape, nearly destroying Goku.

At the end of the battle, Vegeta was allowed to go free, thanks to Goku. Krillin would've killed him otherwise.

Back at the Kame House, Bulma offered to fly everyone to the battle site, which Chi-Chi hurriedly accepted. Chi-Chi gathered Gochi, and along with the Ox King, took seats in the large ship.

Gochi loved to look out the window and watch the world pass by around her. She would spend her whole day in the air if her mother would let her. Chi-Chi held Gochi tight to her lap, as she wasn't big enough to sit in a seat by herself.

At last, Gochi spotted Gohan and Goku in an open area.

"Gohan! Daddy!" She yelled, hitting the window. Chi-Chi looked out, overjoyed, and Bulma landed the ship a couple feet away. Chi-Chi ran out of the ship and over to Goku, dropping off Gochi and ran over to Gohan to check on her little boy.

"Hey, Gochi." Goku tried to lift his arm to ruffle her hair, but was unsuccessful.

"Daddy." Gochi sat herself down next to Goku, happy to see her father again. Goku smiled at his little girl.

Master Roshi walked over to Goku and with a laugh said, "You get yourself into more trouble every time I see you, boy!"

Goku was eventually hauled into the ship, along with Gohan, who was cradled in his mom's arms. Gochi was brought onto the ship with Goku, refusing to leave his side, no matter how her mother tried to move her.

Krillin mentioned on the flight home that since Piccolo was gone, Kami was also gone and the Dragon Balls would be gone forever. They weren't able to wish anyone back. Gohan had awaken by this time and mentioned something about Vegeta saying that Piccolo was a Namekian.

"Maybe we can go to Namek and use their Dragon Balls to wish everyone back to life!" Krillin said.

"Wait hold on guys, I don't even know where Namek is." Bulma said, crushing everyone's hopes.

"That's no problem. Hey King Kai!" Goku said. Everyone looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"Namek, huh? Give me a moment." A voice, probably King Kai, said. "Yes, the Namekians are a peaceful people. Seems to only be about 100 of them left." King Kai gave the co-ordinates to Namek to Bulma, and she deemed that her ship would never make it all that way.

Everyone was let down once again. Then, they finally arrived at the hospital where Gohan, Krillin, and Goku were all admitted at once. Gochi was removed from her father, which upset her greatly, and Goku was put into a full body cast in order to let his bones and muscles heal.

* * *

_A/N: I have a ton of this story written up. Enough to make reasonably 8 chapters. This is probably one of the shorter chapters. When I'm writing this story, I don't divide it up into chapters, I do that right before posting it on here. If I would divide into chapters, I'd get messed up and you'd never have a story. I'm trying to finish this story by the time that school starts again otherwise I won't ever have time to write until the 2nd Semester because my schedule is booked full this semester. (: I'm trying to finish it quickly and if I keep writing the way I have been I should be finished in maybe another 3 weeks? Depending on if I get bored or not. So.. yeah. Thanks for being patient. _


	3. I Wanna Go Too!

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything that is featured in Dragon Ball Z. This included characters and sagas. However, I do own Gochi, whom I practically love. All rights to the Dragon Ball Z anime and manga go to the creator Akira Toriyama. **

Gohan was laid down in the bed next to Goku to sleep and Krillin was up and about, assuring everyone that he was just fine. Gochi was then reunited with her father once he was all settled in bed.

"She's missed both of you a lot." Chi-Chi said to Goku, rubbing her daughter's back. Goku smiled down at his daughter and then looked over to his son, both were sleeping, finally peaceful.

"I've missed her a lot." Goku said. Finally, everyone was settled down and ready for a quiet afternoon, but somehow, everyone knew that they weren't going to get one. Mr. Popo showed up at the window and offered to show someone a ship that was from Namek. Krillin told Bulma that she should go and she nervously climbed onto Mr. Popo's magic carpet.

When Bulma was gone, everyone talked about the journey to Namek. Chi-Chi protested, but Gohan insisted that he wanted to go. No matter how much Chi-Chi pleaded Gohan not to go, he wouldn't give into his mother's excuses.

"This is what I want to do, Mom." Gohan unwrapped the bandages from his head, knowing that he was fine.

'That's my boy. He's growin' up so fast.' Goku thought, smiling. He had missed his family a lot while he was on King Kai's planet.

Finally, everything was decided once Bulma had returned. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma would go to Namek to collect the Dragon Balls. Dr. Brief would fix up the spaceship Mr. Popo had found; he expected to be finished in about a month.

Gochi hadn't left her father's side for two days. Gohan stayed at the hospital too, playing with his sister and talking with his father. Chi-Chi stayed close, keeping a watchful eye on her two children. Gohan had finally fallen asleep for the second time that day. He hadn't slept very well for at least a year. Gochi had been taken with Krillin to get something to eat in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Chi-Chi." Goku said.

"Yes?"

"What's Gochi like? I mean, I know she's my daughter, but she's four years old and I don't know much about her personality." Goku asked. "And seeing as you've always been around her, you'd know best."

Chi-Chi smiled as she thought to all the days she had spent with Gochi.

"Well, she's adventurous. She likes to be outside. She's stubborn and overprotective. She's very much like her father in some ways, and in others, like me. She likes to eat, not as much as you do, but a number of bowls under. Gochi's not into studying, much to my dismay." Chi-Chi said, sighing.

"Does she have power? You know, like… can she defend herself?" Goku asked.

"Oh, yes. The day I found out that you had died, she blasted a hole in Master Roshi's wall. Master Roshi said that it was the exact spot where you had blasted a hole when you were younger." Goku pondered his thoughts for a moment before he finally came up with something to say.

"Do you think we could get her tail removed? We could just cut if off." Chi-Chi was almost mortified.

"Why in the world would you want to do that?"

"Because I know what could happen if she ever looks at the full moon. I don't think we want our home destroyed in the middle of the night." Chi-Chi sighed, she had been defeated. That reason was good enough.

"Okay, that doesn't mean I agree with it, but if you're willing to do that to your own child, go right ahead." Chi-Chi said.

"Thanks Chi." Krillin then returned with Gochi. She smiled happily at both of her parents. "There's my girl." Goku said.

"Was she good for you, Krillin?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh, she wasn't a problem. I think I could handle this kid thing." Krillin said, rubbing his knuckles on his training gear.

Gochi let go of Krillin's hand and went to wake up Gohan.

"Why don't you let him sleep, sweetheart? He's had a tough couple of days." Chi-Chi said, pulling her daughter away from her brother.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm awake." Gohan said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up.

"Yay! Gohan!" Gochi hugged her brother tight. It was definitely a picture perfect moment. Sadly, Chi-Chi didn't have her camera.

Finally, a month had passed and the Namekian ship had been repaired. Bulma landed at Master Roshi's home, ready to pick up Krillin and Gohan. Krillin was there, but Gohan was no where to be found.

"Well, I don't know where he is!" Krillin said. Bulma wasn't exactly in the best of moods that day.

Eventually, a car pulled up that happened to contain Gohan, Chi-Chi, and of course, Gochi. It stopped by the ship and everyone got out. Chi-Chi unloaded all of Gohan's stuff from the trunk of the car.

"Are you really going to need all of that?" Krillin asked.

"Mom says I do." Gohan said, looking shameful.

"Can I go too?" Gochi asked, innocently smiling at her mother.

"No, your father would have a fit if I let you go too. Gohan is enough, sweetie." Chi-Chi said.

"Hey, don't worry, Gochi. I'll bring you something back. I promise." Gohan hugged his sister tightly.

"Okay.." Gochi was sad, but also very excited.

At last, it was time to board the ship. Chi-Chi hugged Gohan once more, as did Gochi, before he got onto the ship.

"Hey, are you going to go see dad?" Gohan asked.

"After we leave here, why do you ask?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Tell him, that if we need him, that he better hurry." Those were Gohan's final words as the opening to the ship quickly closed.

"Mama? I'll miss him. Everyone keeps leavin' me." Gochi said, trudging back to the car.

"I know, Gochi, I know." Chi-Chi and Gochi left for the hospital once more.

A month later, one of the days that Gochi and Chi-Chi went to visit Goku, they found him lying on the ground doing crunches while Master Roshi watched. "Oh, for Kami's sake! Nurse!" Chi-Chi grabbed a hold of one of Goku's arms while Gochi lifted both of his legs by herself. Master Roshi tried to stay out of it, but Chi-Chi told him to grab Goku's other arm.

"Son Goku! How dare you disobey my orders of strict bed rest! Those muscles will never heal if you keep moving about!" The doctor said, coming in and shaking his head.

"But, Doc, I feel fine, honestly!" Goku exclaimed. By this time, Yajirobe walked in with a brown bag. "Yajirobe!"

"Korin told me to give these to you. I'm not here for anything real special. Just the delivery boy." Yajirobe dropped the bag and then left the room.

"Senzu beans! Korin, you came through!" Goku popped one into his mouth and gulped it down. Within a few seconds, he burst out of his cast and got into some regular clothing, which was training gear that King Kai had sent. The doctor stood there with his mouth open, confused by the sudden recovery of his critical patient.

Goku stepped onto the window sill and waved goodbye, about to fly off. "I'm going to head over to Capsule Corp. I talked to Dr. Brief a month ago and he said that he was going to find the ship that my brother had come in and see if he couldn't modify it a little bit so I could get to Namek." Goku was about out the window when a little voice was heard.

"Daddy, I wanna go too!" The youngest Son ran up to the window. Goku looked back at her, and then looked at Chi-Chi, who was clearly protesting, but she never said a word.

"Can you fly, Gochi?" Goku asked. Gochi nodded her head.

"Uh-huh! Mama's been teaching me when we didn't have anything else to do, which was a lot of the time. It was so fun!" Gochi looked at her mom, beaming. "She still made me study though." Gochi sighed.

Chi-Chi stepped forward to the window and sighed, knowing she couldn't stop Goku. "She can handle herself, Goku! There's no doubt she's your child." Chi-Chi was close to fainting, but she held herself together long enough to see Goku tell Gochi that she could come. Gochi pushed off the ledge and caught up with her father.

"Goodbye, Goku. Take care of her. You wouldn't believe the kind of strength she has." Chi-Chi said under her breath.

_A/N:Okay, so just for future reference, I've decided to skip the Garlic Jr. Saga because I thought it was actually pretty pointless if there was already a movie about what happened between Garlic Jr. and Gohan. And by the time I had watched it all through, I was ready to bash Krillin's ex-girlfriend Maron in the head because she was dumb. So, yeah, that's why I'm skipping it. Oh! And thanks for the reviews! They are much appreiciated. (: _


	4. The Journey to Namek

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is present in the anime or manga known as Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Gochi, whom I practically love. All rights to Dragon Ball Z goes to the creator Akira Toriyama.**

_A/N: For lack of confusion, Gochi does turn into a Super Saiyan in this chapter. Granted, she doesn't know what a Super Saiyan is and at this point, neither does Goku or anyone really except for Vegeta and nearly all of Frieza's men. I put this bit in because it's important later and I know no one else has turned into a Super Saiyan yet, but Goten turns into a Super Saiyan when he's 6 (or possibly younger as it is never revealed when Goten had turned Super Saiyan) and I figured it kind of made sense that Gochi could turn into a Super Saiyan, but not that much sense because I'm still going over it in my head. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I would like to mention Kangaroos 'n' Party Hats especially. (: Thank you for your wonderful reviews that made me rethink a few things. I know the Saiyan Saga went by a little fast, but I only did that because Gochi wasn't necessarily involved. I promise the Frieza Saga is longer and in some ways, more detailed. _

Goku and Gochi raced to the Brief residence. Gochi beat Goku, only because she was smaller and faster than he was.

"Whew! You really gave me a run for my money, Gochi!" Goku ruffled his daughter's hair. "Wasn't it only a month ago that you were sleeping on my chest?"

"Daddy! I'm 4 now, I'm not a baby anymore." Gochi scoffed at him and Goku only smiled.

"Goku? Is that you?" Mrs. Brief said, almost dropping her teapot.

"Hey, Mrs. Brief! It's good to see you!" Goku said. "Oh! This is my daughter, Gochi!" Gochi bowed to the beautiful, seemingly never ageless woman. Mrs. Brief set down the teapot and bowed back. She then led both out into an open field that was still part of Capsule Corporation. In the field was a large ship with the words Capsule Corp painted in large black letters.

"Wow! This is amazing, Dr. Brief." Dr. Brief looked around the corner of the ship and saw Goku and Gochi standing there, both with amazement on their face.

"Ah, yes, a work of art, if I do say so. It's not ready, however." Dr. Brief said.

"It's not?" Goku exclaimed.

"I haven't installed the stereo system yet." Dr. Brief added.

"Are you kidding me?" Goku bellowed. Gochi walked around the ship, careful not to touch anything she wasn't supposed to, until she reached the gravity machine. She was tempted to push the many buttons that the machine had.

"I did, however, install the gravity simulator you asked for. Now are you sure you don't want the stereo system?" Dr. Brief asked, one last time.

"Yes! Very sure! Do you mind if we take off?" Goku asked, ready to go.

"Absolutely. It's ready to take off whenever." Dr. Brief informed Goku.

"All right. Wait.. Can we eat first?" Gochi about fell over when she heard her dad say that, although she was quite hungry herself.

Once they were fed, they were ready to take off.

"You're mom will kill me if anything happens to you, you know that right?" Gochi nodded.

"I promise I'll be okay, Daddy. Mama's a really good teacher." Goku was still unsure of his small daughter, but agreed with her.

"Goodbye, Dr. Brief! Goodbye, Mrs. Brief!" Goku exclaimed. Gochi waved goodbye to both of them and the spaceship was off to Namek. They had 10 days to prepare on the journey there. "All right, Gochi, ready for some intense training?" Goku asked.

"If you think I'm ready." Gochi answered. Goku nodded and set the gravity simulator to 20 times Earth's normal gravity. Gochi was immediately pushed down to her knees, struggling to stand up. Goku was struggling to walk about. Gochi pushed herself hard enough that she was able to stand and walk like her dad.

"Why 20?" She asked through clenched teeth, before she was pushed back down to the ground.

"Well, when I was on King Kai's planet, the gravity there was 10 times that of Earth, so I figured it wasn't too early for you to start pushing yourself. Just don't overdo it, Gochi." Goku warned, clenching his muscles.

By the end of the day, both Goku and Gochi were able to train under 20 times gravity. Goku fired an energy blast at Gochi, which she quickly dodged and fired back at her father.

"Nice, Chi." Goku high-fived her before cranking up the gravity machine again to 30 times the gravity of Earth. Gochi was then pushed on her knees again and Goku struggled to stand up himself.

"Aww… Come on, Dad. Can we break for a while?" Goku took a look at his daughter and noticed how exhausted she was from the first round of training. He agreed with Gochi's decision, lifting the weight of the gravity off her shoulders, allowing her to climb into the bed. When she was asleep, Goku reset the simulator to 30 times gravity and kept working to stand up straight. Goku struggled with the extra weight. Gochi sunk deeper into the mattress, but she was too tired to care.

A couple of hours later, Gochi had woken up with enough energy to rejoin her father in his struggle against the simulation gravity. She was careful not to fall out of the bed, but when she stepped off, she found that she could walk normally.

"Daddy?" said Gochi, looking around for him. He soon came trudging around the corner, a little more comfortable than he was before. "D'you still have the gravity thing on?" She asked. Goku looked at the machine and sure enough, it was still on.

"I think so, actually, I'm pretty sure it is." Goku reached up to scratch his head; he then looked at his daughter. "Whoa, Gochi, what happened to your hair? And your eyes? What's wrong with you? Are you sick? Oh, I knew it wasn't a good idea to bring you with."

"Dad, you're starting to sound like Mama. I'm fine, I promise." Gochi pulled a strand of her hair forward and looked at it. It _wasn't _black like usual. She ran over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were a different color!

Suddenly, Gochi felt a lot of her energy settle into her stomach and she slowly released it, returning her hair and eyes back to their normal color. The gravity pushed her down to the ground again while she struggled to get back to where her father was. 'That was strange.' Gochi thought to herself.

"You're back to normal now!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Gochi was looking at her hands, confused.

"What was that?"

"I don't really know… I didn't feel different. I just had a lot of energy." Gochi said, standing up on her feet.

"Do you think you could do it again?" Goku asked. "That was a lot of power you had there."

"I don't know. I guess I could try." Gochi focused her energy back down to her stomach, where it collected momentarily and then dispersed. "I… I can't do it." Gochi shook her head.

"That's okay, Chi. We'll keep training."

Over the next 9 days on their journey to Namek, Gochi and Goku trained as hard as they could. Gochi never transformed again, but she was hoping that she'd be able to someday. Goku took the time one of the days to cut off Gochi's tail, afraid of the effects when she would look at the moon someday.

On the 10th day, Goku and Gochi restored their energy by eating and sleeping. They had mastered 100 times that of Earth's gravity. They were stronger than ever before. Then, a warning signal came in, alerting Goku and Gochi that Namek was only minutes away. They prepared themselves by changing their training gear. They waited for the ship to land on Namek, when it did, both exited. Gochi tried looking for her brother's power level, but wasn't able to feel it. Apparently, her dad felt something, though. He took off, with Gochi following only seconds behind him.

When they arrived at the battle site, Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta were all beat up pretty bad. Gochi was horrified at the site, but kept her cool. It must've been the guys standing around, watching. She wasn't sure who they were, but she already didn't like them. Her brother was nearly dead and she had a feeling they were responsible. Goku gave her a senzu bean and told her to give it to Krillin. She walked over to the bald-headed one and fed him the senzu bean, like she had seen her dad do. Soon, Krillin was standing up, all healed. Gochi looked behind her and saw her dad holding her brother and walking over to them.

"Gohan!" Gochi shouted, watching Gohan scramble from his dad's arms trying to get to her.

"Gochi! No way! What are you doing here?" They hugged as Goku talked to Krillin about what had been happening in the past month. Krillin was about to start talking when Goku told him to wait and placed a hand over his shiny head.

A few moments later, he released his hold on Krillin's head and smiled. "So that's what's been happening." Krillin was confused, as was Gohan, and even Gochi.

"How… How did you do that?" Krillin stuttered.

"I don't know, I just had a feeling it would work." Goku said, looking at his hand. He then reached into the pouch and pulled out the last senzu bean. "Vegeta's on our side?"

"Yeah. We joined up when the Ginyu Force came and took the Dragon Balls. The big one, I think it was Captain Ginyu, took them to Frieza. He must not have gotten there yet because the sky hasn't changed." Krillin said.

Goku looked at the senzu bean intently before throwing it Vegeta's way. The one with the orange hair, Recoome, tried to catch it in his mouth, but Goku's throw was too quick for him and he missed.

"You guys just stay back, I'll handle these three." Goku said, focusing his attention on Recoome. Krillin grabbed the young kids and pulled them to a cliff that was far enough away so that they could watch without being involved.

Recoome smiled at the confident Goku. "Hey Jeice! What's his power level?"

Jeice pushed the button on the side of his scouter and laughed. "Well, would you look at that? It's only a measly 5000." Goku smiled at this.

Recoome laughed out loud. "5000! You're planning on defeating me with that kind of power level? I don't think so." Recoome went in for the attack, which missed Goku, who had moved to behind Recoome and knocked him to the ground.

Recoome got back up again and started punching at Goku, never laying a hand on him. While Recoome was throwing punches, Goku kneed him in the stomach. Recoome doubled over in pain and was soon passed out on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but you did kind of leave yourself open." Goku said, smiling at his first accomplishment.


	5. The Ol' Switch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that appears in the anime or manga that is known as Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own the character Gochi, whom I practically love. All rights to Dragon Ball Z and its characters and sagas goes to the creator Akira Toriyama. **

_A/N: This chapter is pretty self-explanatory. I don't really think there should be anything that confuses you, maybe the battle with Jeice and Ginyu could've been put in this chapter, but Gohan and Gochi needed a moment. And I know they didn't find the Dragon Balls, but let's assume that they had the Dragon Radar all along. Mm'kay? So, thanks for the reviews and possibly trying to understand my mind and what goes on when I write. (: _

"Jeice, are you sure his power level's only 5000?" Burter asked. Jeice checked his scouter again to confirm the reading from before.

"I'm sure, Burter, it's still only 5000." Jeice answered.

"Lucky shot…" Burter muttered. Goku continued smiling. Jeice and Burter prepared for their battle with Goku, two against one, they couldn't possibly be defeated.

Goku proved them wrong when he defeated Burter easily, leaving Jeice in confusion.

"Now you've done it." Jeice flew off, Goku followed him and Vegeta followed after that, curious about the battle.

Krillin, Gohan, and Gochi were still sitting at the cliff, astonished. They shook it off quickly and flew to follow Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey, Gohan?" Gochi said, in a quiet voice.

"What's up, Chi?" Gohan was suddenly worried about his sister.

Gochi focused on her brother momentarily before sending a thought to his mind.

"_What happens if Dad can't beat this…this Frieza guy?"_ Gochi was nervous for thinking like that, but then again, she was only four. Gohan stopped mid-flight, and stopped his sister. They soon lost sight of Krillin.

"Gochi, don't think that way." Gohan wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away from their hug. "Y-You can read minds?" Gohan was confused; she had never been able to do that before.

"What? Oh, yeah. I can read minds." Gochi said, looking around for Krillin.

"When did you find that out?"

"Umm… when Dad was fighting the first Ginyu guy." Gochi pondered her memory for a moment.

"Can I do it too?" Gohan asked, excited to learn something new.

"I think you can talk with me through your thoughts, but I don't think you can do it. I guess I could try and teach you when we get home… if we get home." Gochi said, now more nervous than ever.

Krillin then reappeared in front of the siblings. "Are you guys nuts? Standing out here in the middle of nowhere! Now come on!" Gohan and Gochi followed Krillin quickly to the where the body of Captain Ginyu lay with a hole in his chest. They were simply going to pass over the body when something made Gochi stop in her tracks. She felt her father's presence below. She floated down to where she felt her father's energy, which was near Captain Ginyu.

Gochi looked around the area for her father, but found him nowhere. She shrugged about to take off again when she heard a low voice call her name.

"Dad..?" Gochi asked, looking around wildly until her eyes landed on Captain Ginyu.

"Gochi… Don't be scared, it's Daddy, honey." The body of Captain Ginyu coughed up a small amount of blood; he seemed to be dying slowly.

"Why am I supposed to believe you're my Daddy?" Gochi asked, crossing her arms, much like her mother.

"Because I know things about you that Captain Ginyu would never know." He said. Gochi was intrigued, opening one eye to look at him, and then shut it quickly.

"Yeah, like what?" Gochi asked.

"Like, your favorite color is purple and you refuse to study even though your mom would love it if you studied when we got back." Gochi opened both her eyes and looked down at the body.

"Yeah, keep talking."

"You're an incredibly strong little girl for your age. And I know that you love your family so much that you'd do anything to protect them and that that's part of the reason you're here on Namek with Dad." Gochi finally believed him, and landed at her father's side.

"Dad! What happened to you? What did he do?" Gochi began trying to tend to her father's wound.

"He changed bodies with me. Right now, he's in my body going after the Dragon Balls." Goku winced a little at the pain. Gochi only nodded as she focused on Gohan's energy, attempting to send him a thought.

"_Gohan? Find the Namekian Dragon Balls. And if you see Dad, it's actually Captain Ginyu. Don't believe a word that he tells you. I've got Dad in Captain Ginyu's body. I'm going to see if I can get him over there so we can make Ginyu switch bodies back with Dad."_ Gochi stayed focused on Gohan until she heard him agree with her.

"Okay, Dad. We're going to go to where Gohan and Krillin are. We're going to get your body back." Gochi put an arm around her father and slowly flew him from where they were to where Gohan and Krillin were. Gochi made it halfway when she suddenly dropped out of the sky.

"Come on, Gochi, you can do this." She said to herself under her breath and slowly lifted off the ground again. "Focus on Gohan. Focus on Dad. Get him to Gohan and Krillin." She felt her power level rise as she zoomed across the sky, carrying her father.

Goku looked at Gochi; she was flying faster than before. Her eyes and hair had changed again. What was going on with that girl? Goku wasn't sure, but he only held on as she flew him to the area where Vegeta had beaten down Captain Ginyu in Goku's body.

Gochi landed her father next to Gohan and she set herself down on the ground. Ginyu noticed the power in Gochi and attempted to change bodies with her, but Gohan pushed Goku in the way and Ginyu was back in his own body, as was Goku.

"Little runts." Ginyu muttered and he tried to take Gochi's body again, but this time Goku threw a frog in the way, and Ginyu switched bodies with the frog. The body of Ginyu hopped and croaked like a real frog while the frog's body attempted to stand on both feet.

Gochi and Gohan laughed at the funny site. Vegeta then took a good look at Gochi.

"What? Your daughter's a Super Saiyan, Kakarot?" Vegeta looked at the beaten-up Goku.

"I'm a what, now?" Gochi asked, turning her sites on Vegeta.

"A Super Saiyan. I was sure it was only a legend, but Kakarot has the makings for a Super Saiyan, as well. Well, he's not a Super Saiyan yet." Vegeta smirked at Goku and Gochi. "However, this one seems to have pushed her limits. Tell me, how did you become a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta stepped up to Gochi and she stepped back in fear.

"Hey! You leave my sister alone, Vegeta!" Gohan put himself between Gochi and Vegeta, ready to protect his sister.

"Please, kid. Right now, your sister should be protecting you." Vegeta pushed past Gohan and stood in front of Gochi once more. Gochi then let her energy go and returned to her normal self.

"I don't know how I did it! I don't even know what it is!" Gochi shouted at Vegeta.

"Heh. Silly little girl." Vegeta laughed in her face before turning away. "I will figure out how to become a Super Saiyan." Vegeta stood beside Goku again. "For now, however, we will have to heal Kakarot. We cannot face Frieza without him." He then started walking towards Frieza's ship, aware that Frieza was not there. Krillin picked up Goku and started following Vegeta into the ship, along with Gohan and Gochi.

In Frieza's ship, Goku was placed in the rejuvenation chamber to heal his wounds. Vegeta was even nice enough to give Gohan, Gochi, and Krillin some armor to wear, saying that they would be more protective than their worthless training gear.

"Now, why don't you three go watch the Dragon Balls? Surely you'll be able to handle yourselves if Frieza happens to show up? I think I'm going to take a nap." Krillin and Gohan were about to object when Gochi drug both of them out of the ship. She checked Vegeta's mind to ensure that he was asleep.

"I figure that we could use the Dragon Balls while he's sleeping." Gochi whispered.

"We don't know the password though." Krillin whispered back. They thought for a while on how they could make their wish.

Suddenly, everyone felt a small power source heading their direction. Gochi thought that it could possibly be Frieza, but Krillin and Gohan knew otherwise. Then a green-skinned boy appeared in front of them. Gochi was unsure of him as she had never met him before.

"Relax, Chi. He's a friend." Gohan put a hand on her shoulder. Gochi nodded, trying to believe her brother. "He's a Namekian named Dende. We saved him from a village that Frieza was rampaging for a Dragon Ball." Gochi let out a breath, she understood now.

"This is too good to be true! Dende, you can help us make our wish on the Dragon Balls!" Krillin shouted. Gohan quickly threw a hand to cover his loud mouth.

"Do you want Vegeta to wake up and find out what we're doing?" Gohan quietly asked.

Gochi, Gohan, and Krillin each carried two Dragon Balls, leaving one, which Dende carried, far enough away from Frieza's ship so that even if Vegeta did wake up, it would take him some time to get there.

"Porunga, the Namekian Dragon, can make three wishes. Do you have three wishes?" Dende asked, putting down the last Dragon Ball.

"Who should we bring back?" Gohan asked Krillin. Krillin shrugged his shoulder, unsure who could be more useful on Namek. Gohan looked to Gochi, but she was unsure as well. Then, Gohan got a frightened look on his face, so Gochi tapped into his thoughts to see what was going on in his head.

"_Gohan. Bring me back first! Wish me back to life and then use your second wish to bring me to Namek!" _Piccolo said in Gohan's thoughts.

"_You promised that you wouldn't go to Namek to face Frieza!" _King Kai said in the background.

"_That was then. Do it Gohan. Bring me back."_ Piccolo faded out of Gohan's thoughts, as did Gochi.

"Piccolo, we need to bring Piccolo back first." Gohan said to Krillin and Gochi. Gochi only smiled, knowing the full reason why.


	6. She's Her Father's Daughter

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own anything that appears in the anime or manga that is Dragon Ball Z. I do, however, own Gochi, whom I practically love. All rights to anything and everything Dragon Ball Z related goes to the creator Akira Toriyama. **

_A/N: So, this part of the Frieza Saga does go by a little fast. I **tried** to slow it down, but personally, I'm not really a slow person. But it's... relatable. So, yeah.. And, for your own personal knowledge, I attempted to upload this chapter this morning, but USA Network had a good movie marathon going on, so I had to watch that. But then, I didn't end up watching it because I started reading my Harry Potter book, which is starting to get good. I think that will be my next attempt at a fan fiction. So, look for that, within 6 months. I keep my goals low, try not disappoint myself. And thanks for the reviews! (: _

"Okay, Dende. We have our wishes." Krillin said to the small Namekian.

Dende awoke the sleeping Dragon. Porunga appeared before them all, larger than anything they had seen before.

"Our first wish is to bring Piccolo back to life, Dende!" Gohan shouted.

Dende spoke the wish to the large Dragon in Namekian.

"It has been granted!" Porunga said.

"Our second wish is to bring Piccolo to Namek." Krillin yelled.

Dende again spoke the wish to Porunga.

"It has been done!"

"Your third wish?" Dende asked. By this time, Vegeta had woken up in the ship and noticed that the sky was darker than usual. Aware that night didn't happen on Namek, he quickly ran outside to see the large Dragon only about two miles away from him. He flew to where he saw the Dragon and demanded that Dende grant his wish of eternal life.

Suddenly, the Dragon started flickering and soon the Dragon Balls dropped from the sky, turned to stone.

"Guru… He's gone." Dende said sadly. A moment of silence was held until Vegeta broke it.

"So, I just don't get my wish then?" He asked, getting more enraged by the second.

"No one does." Dende announced. Now that Piccolo was back, however, Kami was also back and the Dragon Balls on Earth had been restored.

Gohan started looking around frantically, for what, only he could know.

"Hey… Shouldn't Piccolo be here?" Gohan asked.

Krillin agreed, but it was Dende who told him what had happened.

"You only wished Piccolo to Namek; you didn't wish him to this exact spot."

"He is on Namek, though, right?" Gohan asked and Dende nodded.

"It's heartwarming, it really is." Low clapping was heard from the island opposite of the island they were standing on. Gochi assumed it to be Frieza, bus she wasn't sure, she had never seen him before.

"Frieza." Vegeta spat with disgust.

"Oh, Vegeta, it was such a shame when I had heard that you had turned against me. But then again, I had always known that you wouldn't stay loyal to me forever. Raditz and Nappa were the same. The Saiyans were always an inferior race." Frieza said.

"Your words aren't able to sugarcoat anything." Vegeta seethed.

"No? Well then, let's get down to business, shall we?" Frieza clasped his hands together. "Who shall be the first to face me?" Vegeta was about to step up when Piccolo stepped in front of everybody.

"Me." Piccolo said.

"Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Ah, a Namek. How fitting." Frieza removed himself from his vehicle and stood on the ground, waiting for Piccolo to make the first move. When Piccolo did not, Frieza made his move.

Piccolo dodged most of Frieza's attacks, only allowing himself to be hit a few times. Piccolo got in a few jabs on Frieza, but nothing seemed to faze him.

After some time, Frieza decided it was time to transform.

"I remind you, however, that this is only one of my many forms." Frieza then transformed. He was bigger and more powerful than before. "In this form, my power level exceeds one million."

Gochi felt her rage build inside her, as did Gohan, as Piccolo was beat up on for a while. They both let it go once they saw Piccolo get some attacks in on Frieza.

After some time, Frieza transformed again into his third form. It wasn't the prettiest form and Piccolo struggled against the power that Frieza had in this form.

It wasn't long until Gochi felt her energy surge through her, and she knew that she was about to transform, but she held herself back. It wasn't the right time.

Piccolo held Frieza off for the most part, but he was soon thrown back towards Gohan and Gochi. That's when Vegeta stepped in and Frieza transformed into his fourth and final form, the most elegant form. Dende healed Piccolo and Krillin, Gohan, and Gochi were left in awe.

"You can heal, Dende?" Krillin asked. Dende only nodded, watching as Piccolo rose from the ground. Frieza soon saw that Dende could heal people and with a flick of his finger, Dende was quickly gone. Frieza had killed Dende.

Vegeta was pummeled into the ground by Frieza and soon, he wasn't able to do anything more but lay there. Gochi finally let her power overtake her and she transformed into her Super Saiyan form. For a moment, Frieza was confused that the young girl could transform into a Super Saiyan, surely she couldn't be Vegeta's child. He hadn't been gone long enough to have a child that old already. Frieza couldn't decide whose child Gochi was.

The thought of fighting a Super Saiyan was horrifying to Frieza. As Gochi focused more on her energy, the faster the light around her moved.

"It's… It's your w-worst nightmare… Frieza." Vegeta said to the ruler of the Universe. Frieza took one last look at Vegeta before blasting at him and killing him.

Gochi stepped forward, ready to face Frieza.

"This is it, Frieza. I'm not afraid of you anymore. I've stood back and I've watched you hurt my friends. You're done. You will pay for whatever you've done, Frieza, everything you've done." Gochi stood before the mighty Frieza, ready to destroy the fiend.

"You talk big for a little girl. Why don't you run back to your mommy?" Frieza offered the chance for Gochi to run.

"I don't think it's my Mama you should be worrying about. It's my Daddy you need to watch out for."

"Oh, you're Daddy, huh? And who would your Daddy be, girl?" Frieza was intrigued at the thought of someone even stronger than this girl that stood before him.

"Your worst enemy." Gochi played with a ball of energy in her hand, increasing the power it contained, and decreasing it, watching how the ball moved before throwing it in Frieza's direction. Frieza easily dodged, but was unaware of the movement of the ball. Gochi could control the ball with her mind.

With a slick motion, Frieza's tail was completely severed from his body.

"M-my tail! How dare you remove my tail! You shall pay for this!" Gochi smiled at the challenge. While Gochi was busy playing around with Frieza, Piccolo stepped in and knocked Frieza to the ground. Piccolo's attack wasn't strong enough, as Frieza got up and sent Piccolo skidding across the ground, back towards Gohan and Krillin.

"Hey Gohan? What happened to your sister? Has she gone nuts or what?" Krillin asked.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure she knows exactly what she's doing." Gohan watched in awe as his sister slowly beat down Frieza, bit by bit. Maybe his father wouldn't have to fight after all.

Frieza threw a punch to Gochi's face, but she disappeared and reappeared behind Frieza and knocked him down. Frieza wiped away the blood that had appeared underneath his mouth and shot after Gochi. Gochi disappeared again and repeated her previous action. She was really only toying with Frieza.

"Gochi!" She heard a voice call her name and looked back to see her father standing beside Gohan and Krillin. "It's not your fight." Gochi was disappointed that her dad wanted her to leave Frieza to him. She could've finished Frieza off just as easily as her father could. She complied with her father and floated back down to the ground and landed next to her father.

"I could've done it, Dad. I could've beaten Frieza." Gochi said, looking down to the ground. Goku knelt down to her level and lifted her chin with his finger.

"I know you could've done it, Chi. You're going power crazy on me. I'll tell you what. Can you keep him busy while I create something? Do you mind for a little while longer?" Gochi smiled and nodded her head and flew back over to Frieza, ready to continue their battle.

While Gochi fought with Frieza, Goku raised his arms and called upon the spirits of every living thing in the universe to create the ultimate Spirit Bomb.

After approximately 20 minutes, Goku's spirit bomb was completed and Gochi had Frieza barely floating in the sky. He was worn out and his power level had decreased substantially.

"There's no way for you to defeat a Saiyan, Frieza, even if I'm only half a Saiyan. You're strength is decreasing with every attack you use; I can feel you getting weaker. But Saiyans, we only get stronger. Any time you wear us down, we just come back, stronger than ever. Give up now, or you will be defeated." Gochi offered Frieza the chance to leave, but he didn't take it.

While Gochi continued fighting Frieza, she was always tapped into her Dad's mind, waiting for his signal to get out of there. When she didn't hear anything, she realized that her Dad had no idea that she could read his mind.

"_Dad! Let me know when you're ready."_ She mentally said.

"_Gochi? Is that you? How are you doing that?" _

"_I'll explain later. Just let me know." _

A few moments passed before Gochi heard that it was time to move. And she quickly bailed out of there, leaving Frieza confused, but then he saw the spirit bomb and tried to get away. The Spirit Bomb was too big to run away from. Frieza was pushed into the sky by the Spirit Bomb and everyone was sure that that was the end of Frieza.

"That was awesome, Goku! I bet Frieza's gone by now!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah, Dad! I bet he's wondering what hit him." Gohan said.

Gochi landed on the ground and transformed back to her normal form.

"So, you're a Super Saiyan, huh?" Goku asked Gochi. Gochi shrugged her shoulders; she really wasn't sure what that was.

"I guess, everyone keeps saying I am." Gochi said.

For a while, everyone just sat down and talked. Gochi snuggled into her father's arm. It had been quite a long day for her. Gohan did the same on Goku's other side. There didn't seem to be a nighttime on Namek and both children were very tired. Suddenly, Krillin noticed something falling from the sky.


	7. You'll Never Be Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that appears in the manga or anime that is Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Gochi, whom I practically love. All rights to anything Dragon Ball Z, this includes characters, sagas, and battles, go to the creator Akira Toriyama.**

_A/N: Unfortunately, this is the last chapter in this story in particular. I've thought about this for about two weeks. I'm separating the sagas into different stories and I'm doing that because I haven't watched the Buu Saga yet. I'm only on the Babidi Saga right now and I haven't watched it in like a week probably. So this story had a good run. This was the Vegeta Saga, the Namek Saga(some of it, not all), and the Frieza Saga. And I know this story ends differently, but it ends cool. (: So,_ _I'll see you again in about two weeks. School starts in three weeks, and I'm not really worried about the first three days because we start on a Wednesday and what teacher in their right mind gives homework on the first day... besides my math teacher last year. He was dumb, no worries. So... yeah. This story ends. I've never ended a story. I'm such a procrastinator that I just can't finish a story. So, WOOHOO!_

Krillin began whimpering and Goku looked at him to make sure that he was okay. "What's wrong, Krillin?" Gohan and Gochi looked to where Krillin was looking and sure enough, there was Frieza, standing on the rock. Goku looked up and saw Frieza, more beaten up then he had been before.

Frieza lifted a finger and upon it came a small, red light. Frieza sent it forward, dodging Goku, Gochi, and Gohan before landing on Krillin and pulling him upwards. Slowly, Frieza folded his hand together and like that, Krillin was gone. Goku mourned at the death of his best friend.

"I… I won't let your d-death be in v-vain, K-Krillin." Goku said. Then, Goku started to transform. Krillin's passing had pushed him over the edge. In moments, Goku was a Super Saiyan; his eyes were green and his hair, blonde.

"Gohan, I want you to take your sister and Piccolo, and find Bulma, and head back to my ship and go home." Goku ordered.

"But, Dad-" Gohan and Gochi started at the same time.

"No, there are no buts this time, guys! Go!" Both children nodded and Gochi picked up Piccolo and they agreed that Gochi would find the ship while Gohan went to find Bulma. After they had gone, Goku turned around and focused his glare on Frieza.

"You killed my best friend." Goku seethed with anger. Frieza was backing down more every time Goku took a step. When Goku stopped, Frieza smiled at him. Goku fought Frieza with everything he had and continued to beat down Frieza. When Frieza realized that he had no chance of winning this fight, he did the only thing he knew to do in a situation like this. Frieza created a ball of energy and threw it towards the core of Namek.

Gochi had gotten Piccolo to the ship and laid him down on the floor. Then she felt a rumbling of ground underneath her feet and went to look outside. The atmosphere of the planet was changing, rapidly. She felt it was about to blow up at any moment. What if they didn't make it?

Gohan was still looking for Bulma when he felt the rumbling. He stopped mid-air and looked around the planet and then he saw it. A large, red cloud had taken shape where his father was. Planet Namek was about to explode and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"_Did you feel that?" _Gochi was in his mind again.

"_Yeah. There's-" _Gohan stopped mid-sentence. He didn't want to worry his sister more than she already was. Then he spotted Bulma in an open area of Namek, running away from the dinosaur. _"I found Bulma!" _Gohan exclaimed in his thoughts.

"_Hurry back, Gohan!"_ Gochi stepped out of the ship and stood, taking in the area that she had been around for what seemed like forever.

"_I wonder what Mama's doing."_ Gochi thought to herself. Then, she saw her brother heading for her, a woman with blue hair in tow, which she assumed was none other than Bulma. Gohan set Bulma down and told her to wait there.

"Where are you going?" Bulma and Gochi asked.

"To help Dad." Gohan said, ready to take off.

"Gohan, Dad said to go home. I think we should listen to him." Gochi said, always the goody two-shoes.

"Fine, if you don't want to fight Frieza, Chi. Stay here. I'm going to help." This was one of the first times Gochi and Gohan had ever fought. Then Gochi couldn't feel her father's energy anymore. She was worried that something bad might've happened to him. Gohan took off and as much as Gochi didn't want to do it, she left as well, leaving Bulma with a near dead Piccolo, whom Bulma hadn't liked much in the first place.

When they arrived, they saw a laughing Frieza looking over an open pit. Both supposed that that was where Goku had fallen. They were unsure whether he was alive or not. Gochi transformed into a Super Saiyan and Gohan fired his trusty Masenko attack at Frieza, pushing Frieza almost into the ground. Gochi pulled both her hands back and focused her energy.

"KA…" Gochi started. A ball appeared in her hands. "ME…" The ball grew in size. "HA…" Gochi opened her hands more in order to support the ball. "ME…" With one last movement, Gochi joined in her brother's attack, thrusting her hands outward as she let go of the wave. "HA!" Gohan and Gochi's power fused together to create something unimaginable in strength. Frieza struggled under the power, unable to withstand the mass of light.

Goku then emerged from the pit, unscathed, but a bit worn out. He looked up to see his children nearly destroying Frieza with their incredible power. He was a bit frustrated that they hadn't listened to him. Unbeknownst to him, they were his children and they acted just like him.

Finally, Gohan and Gochi's power had pushed Frieza into the ground, where he managed to keep a few of his limbs. Frieza lost over half of his body from their blast and he was unable to continue to fight. Goku, Gochi, and Gohan had won. They had beaten Frieza. They had saved Namek. And then, it was like nothing had ever happened.

The planet Namek was gone. Underneath their feet was the soil of a missed home planet. Gochi continued to be in her Super Saiyan form and Gohan stood next to her, holding his hands out, like he was still firing his attack. Their father was nowhere to be found. The Namekians were all there, even Dende, whom Frieza had early killed, and Guru, who had died while they were making their wishes on the Dragon Balls. Vegeta was there as well, even though he had been killed by Frieza long ago.

"Did that really happen, Gochi?" Gohan asked. Gochi returned to her normal self.

"Yeah, I think that happened. I just don't know how we got here." Gochi said.

"Me either." Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"I remember fighting Frieza and I think we defeated him. And I remember that Dad had fallen into a pit. And I never saw him get out." Gochi had tears in her eyes when she remembered the fate of her father. Gohan thought back and remembered as well, and tears began shedding down his face.

Then, a ship pulled up behind the trees and Chi-Chi ran out first, frantically searching for her children. Then she saw them, both Gohan and Gochi, and Chi-Chi picked both of them up and hugged them like her life depended on it.

"My babies! Mommy missed both of you so much!" Chi-Chi set both back on the ground and looked them over, checking for injuries. Luckily, neither had been hurt much except for minor scrapes and bruises that would heal within a couple of days. "Why didn't either of you write! I was worried sick about you! Your grandfather was worried sick about you! I can't believe I let you run off to Namek like that." Gohan and Gochi looked up at their mother with their tears in their eyes.

"Mama, Daddy's gone." Gochi said.

"What? What do you mean he's gone?"

"She means that he died on Planet Namek." Gohan said.

Chi-Chi was devastated. She had already lost her husband once; she couldn't deal with the strain that pulled on her heart strings once more. Of course, she could handle the children by herself, but it wouldn't be the same without Goku.

One Namekian year passed and Dende conjured up Porunga once again. Their first wish was to bring Krillin and Goku's remains to Earth. Porunga said that he could not transfer Goku's remains as he was not dead. Everyone was confused at first. They were all sure that Goku had died while on Namek.

Their second wish was to bring Krillin back to life and he soon appeared before their eyes. Bulma looked to the Namekians, as she was going to wish that they be moved to a new planet. They told her that they would like to stay on Earth for a while longer.

And with that, their third wish was to bring Goku home. Porunga then said that Goku refused to come back. This only confused everyone more. Why wouldn't Goku want to come back? Vegeta then took off in a spaceship, aware that Goku was still alive and Vegeta was determined to find him.

Their real third wish was to bring back Yamcha, but he didn't appear before them. Porunga returned to the Dragon Balls and they were separated from one another once again. Everyone began looking around for Yamcha and they found him in the water fountain behind them. Bulma was ecstatic.

180 days later, they called upon Porunga for the last time on Earth. Their first wish was to bring back Chiaotzu. Their second wish was to bring back Tien. And their third and final wish was to send the Namekians to their new home planet. The Namekians waved goodbye to everyone as they disappeared to their new world.


End file.
